herofandomcom-20200223-history
SharkMan.EXE
SharkMan.EXE is the NetNavi counterpart of Masa and a supporting protagonist in MegaMan Battle Network and MegaMan: NT Warrior. SharkMan is quite powerful, specially with his "Fin Cutter" attack. In the anime, he is only seen when Masa is under the alias of Commander Beef, as Masa denies having a NetNavi. Personality SharkMan looks, of course, like a shark, but has no tail and instead has two legs, on which he can stand and fight. He is not a particularly large NetNavi, and his hunched back makes him look even smaller. But he is powerful, and in MegaMan NT Warrior episode 5 of MegaMan NT Warrior, when encountering MegaMan and Glyde, he leaves a good impression on them, with MegaMan telling Glyde that he thought that SharkMan "was only a legend". History Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network'' SharkMan is an optional boss that can be fought by talking with by Masa outside the Government Complex. ''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' Although not seen in-game, SharkMan is one of the competitors from the N1 Grand Prix. He managed to reach the quarter-finals, but is defeated by KingMan.EXE. ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' SharkMan is one of the NetNavis fought in the game. Anime History ''MegaMan NT Warrior SharkMan first appears in MegaMan NT Warrior episode 5, when the WWW organization opens the locks at the DenTech City aquarium, allowing all of the robot fish to escape. SharkMan initially appears antagonistic by harassing MegaMan and knocking him into the water. Glyde and MegaMan try to stop the viruses, but they are overwhelmed by a giant Jelly virus. However, SharkMan helps them defeat it by weakening it as MegaMan uses an ElecSword received from Commander Beef/ Maysa. He reveals his true intentions of attempting to stop the viruses, but admits he was overwhelmed. SharkMan then jacks out. Apparently, he is known as a legend in the Cyberworld. In the beginning of the N1 Grand Prix, Maysa (under his alter ego of Commander Beef) enters SharkMan into the competition. He stalls his match against WhaleMan to allow Lan to master the Program Advance. Later, he and MegaMan go into a tag team NetBattle against StoneMan and BlasterMan near the final stages of the tournament. During the battle, SharkMan loses so that MegaMan can advance to the next round. SharkMan later appears with Commander Beef in his various heroics, usually along with WoodMan and SkullMan. Some involve him being turned to stone while fighting PharaohMan, and another results in his absorption by Gospel and being subsequently restored. Manga History In the ''MegaMan NT Warrior manga by Ryo Takamisaki, SharkMan is well known among TV press as a powerful Navi who has won various NetBattle Tournaments. In the last tournament he won, he was annoyed by the absence of the two geniuses who defeat WWW (MegaMan and ProtoMan), as to fight them was his only motivation for entering the tournament in the first place. Some time afterwards, Masa arrives in DenTech City to have a big sale on his fish wagon. Dex Oyama arrives to win free fish, but was stomped by a crowd of adult ladies. Masa asked Dex if he knew where the genius (Lan) lived, but Dex pretends to be 'the genius' and is confront by Masa in a Netbattle. Leaving Roll to help GutsMan survive the battle, Mayl Sakurai leaves to call Lan to rescue Dex. After realizing he has been tricked, Masa orders SharkMan to finish GutsMan off, but MegaMan arrives and fights in his best friend's stead using the new original battle chip Lan made: Rock Booster. Although having some difficulty mastering it, MegaMan finally defeats SharkMan, and Masa congratulates Lan by giving away all the fish on his cart for free. After Masa leaves, Lan realizes there are still many strong fighters in the world and motivates MegaMan to train harder. Meanwhile, Miyu was watching them from behind. Abilities SharkMan's attacks are an offensive straight style. As an Aqua-type Navi, SharkMan is most vulnerable to electric attacks. *'Fin Cutter:' SharkMan's main attack. He throws a powerful shockwave from his top fin. *'Aqua Tower: '''An Aqua-chip based attack in the first ''Mega Man Battle Network. See Aqua Tower. Notes *His emblem is similar to the shark in the poster of the movie Jaws, and strongly resembles the underside of a shark when it is jumping straight up out of the water. *In the anime, when SharkMan speaks, strangely, his mouth sometimes doesn't move when doing so. He regularly shifts between talking normally and speaking with his jaws clamped shut, or his mouth being partly open but not moving throughout the anime, which varies from episode to episode. It's unknown why this occurs. Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Animals